In the irradiation of materials, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,255 to Kirk (Rad Source Technologies) discloses an irradiator having two X-ray sources located in opposing directions to allow sample irradiation from top and bottom simultaneously to provide dose coverage of the sample. A two X-ray source irradiator can be advantageous, such as in promoting alleviating X-ray absorption and attenuation typically associated with using a single radiation source X-ray irradiator. However, a two radiation source X-ray irradiator having two X-ray tubes can be disadvantageous in certain respects, such as its relative size as to suitability for confined locations, more shielding requirements are typically needed for radiation emitted, and the relative complexity of the powering and cooling systems used to operate the two tubes.
Also, a two-source irradiator typically has an irradiator configuration that can limit the effectiveness of an irradiation reflector, as it can be typically be located to the sides of the irradiated product, such as a collar mounted around the sample canister to reflect the X-rays, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,876 to Kirk. In addition, an X-ray beam from a two-source irradiator can exhibit a profile asymmetry and dose non-uniformity in irradiated samples, and precise sample irradiation typically requires a high dose uniformity throughout the irradiated sample, for example.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,099 to Gueorguiev an irradiation system is disclosed that uses a single X-ray source and a radiation reflector comprised of low Z material, high density material, with the reflector being positioned to receive radiation penetrating and exiting the product sample to reflect the radiation back to the product sample. Such disclosed single source irradiation system can promote addressing irradiator complexity typical with plural radiation sources and can advantageously use the reflector to allow X-ray radiation to be reflected back to the product sample being irradiated, such as can help compensate partly for the radiation attenuated from the top of the product sample. However, such single source irradiation system is believed to not fully address providing dose uniformity in the irradiated sample in that, for example, X-ray beam profile asymmetry may exist, such as an anode heel effect, typically at the sample edges and the efficiency of the X-ray reflection may be not as efficient for deeper product sample containers, such as can result in a lack of dose coverage at the bottom of the product sample.
Therefore, an irradiator apparatus or system utilizing a single radiation source would be desirable, such as having a single X-ray source, to irradiate materials. It would further be desirable to have a single X-ray source irradiator apparatus or system that has a radiation reflector in conjunction with a moving mechanism to allow product sample container rotation and reflector movement to facilitate radiation distribution. In addition, it would be desirable for an irradiator apparatus or system to have a radiation filter associated with the X-ray source to facilitate allowing optimal dose distribution throughout the irradiated product sample.
It is also desirable to provide an irradiator apparatus or system that can provide a relatively better dose uniformity throughout the irradiated material, while enabling the irradiator apparatus or system to be compact and portable.
Thus, a single radiation source irradiator apparatus and system to deliver radiation to a product sample addressing the aforementioned needs is desired.